The Upper Branch
by creativelove1005
Summary: AU. The day that Francis Monogram is promoted to Major his views of the O.W.C.A upper levels are changed. Will he accept these new changes?


**Hey everyone! This story is an sort-of-AU. It's basically my take on how The O.W.C.A. operates.**

**This story goes with my other one "Biff's Disaperance and Perry's Secret" and it unpublished sequel, but you don't have to read them to get this.**

**Magistrate I = Magistrate One **

**I= One (Yes I'm using Roman Numerals!)**

* * *

# The Upper Branch #

Magistrate I stood in a balcony above a huge auditorium with the other 12 Magistrates. He was looking down at the promotion ceremony. Three men and two women were becoming majors today. It was a rare event since majors basically had the job for life, but they had to terminate the previous majors because misconduct. Even though it was an important event Magistrate I didn't want to be there. He thought it was unnecessary. Just because he was the leader of O.W.C.A. didn't mean he had to show up to every event. He glared down as one of the men named was called to receive his badge. Francis Monogram. Now Major Francis Monogram. The thought had made Magistrate one sick. A couple of years earlier the man had been a thorn on his side when he was the headmaster at the Academy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Are the new students here?" he asked his secretary, sitting down on his lap._

_The secretary jumped at his voice and answered shakily, "Yes sir. They are settling in at the moment."_

_Before he could reply a boy burst through the door with a teacher in tow. The child stopped and stared at him at wide eyes before he ran and jumped on his lap._

"_Daddy!"_

"_What is going on here?" He screamed. He stood up hoping that the kid would slide off, but at the last second the child wrapped his arms around his neck. He tried to pry him off, but the kid had a good grip._

"_Francis get off the headmaster!" The teacher shrieked in terror and helped pull the boy off of him. It took his secretary and the teacher to keep Francis contained while he straighten out his suit._

"_What is the meaning of this? Who is this child?"_

"_Well sir," The teacher answered quickly, "His name is Francis Monogram. He's 11 years old and his mother enrolled him here after his father died. You see, you look just like him."_

_He gritted his teeth in annoyance, but calmed instantly as he kneeled in front of the still struggling boy._

"_Hello I am the headmaster here at The Academy. You are here to learn to become a secret agent. I am sorry to tell you this, but I am not your father. Your father is dead."_

_The teacher gasped but did not reprimand him._

"_Please enjoy your stay at The Academy." He smiled and waved for the teacher to take him away._

"_But I don't want to go to the academy daddy!" The boy said as he fought against the people dragging him out the room._

"_It has already been decided and I'm not your father!"_

"_I love you daddy."_

_**End of Flashback**_

When he found out that the man was being considered for a Major he had fought back, but Monogram had all the right credentials and the other Magistrates outvoted him and he had to yield to the majority. He had more important things to do. The new eggs and baby animals were coming today. He had to witness the vaccination to make sure the doctors follow procedures. He looked over at the other Magistrates. Two through five looked as about as amused as he was. The others looked like they were actually enjoying the event. The event was nothing but boring speeches. He didn't understand many of the other Magistrates, but maybe that was because they said he was too serious. Luckily the event was almost over. The man beside the host pulled on his ear signaling the magistrates to join them on stage. They quickly descended down the steps. Their arrival on stage caused a loud applause. Magistrate I forced a small smile, he had to seem happy that they appreciated-no adored him. He took the microphone and greeted the crowd.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We are here today to wipe away the past mistakes that we've made and start anew." The audience went quite when he started to speak. That was one of the few things that Magistrate One loved about his company, they knew how to show him respect. He looked at the crowd, it was composed mostly of animals, but a few human interns and secretaries were in the crowed.

"We are here to promote five young individuals into becoming majors." He paused for effect and the applause started over again, but it wasn't as loud and ended quickly.

"Please rise!" He commanded and those who were sitting down rose quickly.

"Will all the future majors put their right hand over their heart and raise their left hand." He paused again, watching the five complete the action in unison.

"Now repeat after me. I, as a major for O. W. C. A. will always obey the sacred code created by the Mighty Magistrate Malakai, which states: Animals are sacred creatures and are cleverer than what the ordinary human thinks. It is my job as a major not only to recognize this, but to also try to enhance their intelligence to our level. As a Major I will assist all animals in stopping all the evils that man ignores. I shall keep this organization a secret from all, knowing that our principles are taboo. So help me God."

They repeated in perfect unison and bowed when they were finished. There was a nothing but applause as the previous Major's shook hands with the new ones. Then the new Majors went to shake hands with the Magistrates. They went in backwards order, XII - I, because that's how it's done. Major Monogram was the last to shake hands with Magistrate I. Luckily the fool didn't call him daddy and soon he left with the other magistrates. Magistrates never stayed for the after party. The twelve went their separate ways and Magistrate I headed for the lab, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey daddy!"

Magistrate I gritted his teeth in annoyance. Did that fool follow him?

"I've told you not to call me that you baboon!" He turned to see the bane of his existence, Monogram.

The new Major didn't seem offended at all and bowed to the Magistrate.

"I call you that as a sign of respect! You know you are my idol. Like I told you before I think of you as my daddy anyway."

The man's eyes seemed to glow in appreciation as he looked at him.

"Well it isn't proper and unprofessional!" The magistrate sneered and continued walking. To his dismay Monogram fell into step beside him.

"Why are you following me? Why aren't you at the party?" He asked angrily, picking up his stride. Monogram kept up with his new pace and happily replied.

"I decided that I need to get straight to work! I want to make sure I have everything prepared before I start next week."

The words had shocked Magistrate I, not that he showed it (or ever will admit it).

"And I heard that the new animals that we will be training have arrived. I just want to see what my options are."

"New Majors have no choice in what animals they choose. The animals they are given are chosen at random to insure that there is no favoritism. It is up to the Magistrates to give you the privilege of choice once you have gained more experience." The magistrate said automatically, he knew all the rules by heart.

"Oh, of course," Monogram replied quickly, "I knew that. What I had meant was that I had wanted to see the new animals. Are you heading toward the labs too daddy?"

Magistrate I bit his tongue and grunted in response. He stopped walking when he reached an elevator and pushed the down arrow. When the doors opened they quickly went inside. Magistrate I pulled out a key and put it into a keyhole just above the buttons. A hissing noise was heard as a flap opened up to reveal buttons to forbidden floors.

"That's so cool!" Monogram said while Magistrate I typed in a series of codes. "I don't get a key until I start, but even then I'm still not allowed on all the floors. I guess that I'll just have to become a Magistrate to get them, huh!" He half joked.

His words caused Magistrate I to shiver in disgust.

"Don't get overly ambitious," He warned. The elevator jerked down fast causing Monogram to stumble, but to the magistrate's dismay, he did not fall. Monogram laughed and said,

"Of course not sir! Being overly ambitious is bad for the company."

Magistrate I choose not to respond and tapped his foot impatiently, even though the elevator was moving down quickly it still took five minutes to get down to the labs, but it had to be this way.

"Why are you wearing a fake wig and mustache?" Magistrate I said.

Three minutes had passed and the question kept plaguing his mind. Monogram smiled and replied,

"Well I think it makes me look more official. Don't you think so? I'm also considering making my voice deeper. People always listen to people with deep voices. I think it will make them respect me more." As monogram said this he looked at his reflection on the wall and started crimping himself. Then, much to Magistrate I's dismay, he started to practice his new 'deep voice.

_'Why did I even ask?'_ Magistrate I thought, glad that the elevator had stopped and opened. He quickly stepped out and entered the lab. The floor and walls was nothing but white tile. There were cubicles lined up against the wall which were occupied with men in lab coats.

There were tables occupying the rest of the space holding breakers and other lab equipment.

Monogram looked at the scientist in interest as they mixed chemicals together.

"Don't get distracted." Magistrate I said as he quickly crossed the room. Major Monogram followed him quickly since he didn't want to lose him. Magistrate had opened a door and walked into the other room with Monogram at his heel. Monogram instantly 'awwed' and 'coo-ed' when he saw all of the baby animals. There were all types. From fish, to elephants, to cheetahs, but what had really caught his eye was a blueberry colored mammal he had only saw in books.

"I've never heard of a platypus agent before!" He said excitedly, rushing over to see it. The platypus was sucking on a bottle of formula. It appeared that it hadn't even opened his eyes since birth.

"Well that's very interesting thing you have said." A man wearing a lab coat said walking up to him. "Do you know about the special shots we give animals?"

Monogram shook his head, "I've heard rumors about it, but I really don't know."

Magistrate I decided to tell him the story.

"Well you see, animals don't use as much of their brains as humans do and since our main goal is to make them as intelligent as us we've made a series of serums, that if injected at birth, will give the animal an almost human intelligence."

"Wow," Monogram said amazed. "That's amazing!"

"It really isn't," The man in the lab coat said sadly. "Unfortunately over half these animals won't live through the night."

"What! What do you mean they won't last through the night?" Monogram asked shocked. As he looked around the room he felt tears come to his eyes. Many of those poor baby animals were going to die.

"Well you see their bodies won't accept the serum. If the body rejects it they'll have an aneurysm and die." He whispered. He seemed as though he was in pain as he petted the platypus's fur softy. "This platypus was born two hours ago and has already survived two doses of serum. This is the very first time it has happened. All the other platypuses usually die shortly after the delivery of the first serum. I really hope he survives."

Monogram was speechless. He couldn't speak out against the serum because he had just made the vow to make the Mighty Magistrate Malakai dream come true.

During the rest of their stay at the lab Monogram tried his hardest not to watch the animals get injected, but he couldn't ignore the little screams of pain, the sickening gurgling sound, and then the horrible sound of a flat line on a heart monitor. Monogram was shaking and crying even as he left the horrid lab and entered the elevator. He instantly fell to his knees when the doors shut and covered his face with his hands.

"That was the worst thing I have ever seen!"

"I've seen worse." Magistrate I said simply. "All organizations made for good have bad secrets. We have to do this for the overall good."

"And I get that," Monogram said slowly, "But..."

"But nothing!" Magistrate I interrupted harshly. "All doubts are dangerous for the company."

Monogram had nothing to say after that and the rest of the ride up was quiet. Magistrate I paused once he stepped out.

"The platypus survived the last dose of serum." He said quietly to monogram, and started to walk away

"Can he become one of my agents?" The major asked desperately. He stumbled to his feet and was a about to chase after him, but stopped when he said.

"You know the rules. Good day to you...Major Monogram. I really hope you can live up to that name."

Monogram looked stunned for a moment before he smiled and waved.

"Goodbye daddy!"

Magistrate I winced.

* * *

**Please read and review! The title might change because I don't think it fits. :)**


End file.
